


The Only Time Junhui Was Thankful For PE

by NCTentalising



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bai Luoyin and Gu Hai are mentioned, Boo and Hansol are so cute, Fluff, I was really tempted to write a few things in Chinese but decided against it, Inspired by HIStory - Crossing the Boundary, Junhui has a crush on the new kid, M/M, Shangyin, addicted, weird flex but okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCTentalising/pseuds/NCTentalising
Summary: Junhui notices that there's a new kid in school and wants to get closer to him.





	The Only Time Junhui Was Thankful For PE

**Author's Note:**

> The words which are in Italics are either for emphasis or they're speaking in Chinese.

A new semester just started, Junhui and his friends are back for another year, new and old students flood back to school. He looks around for a few familiar faces and soon, he does. There's their disgusting lovey-dovey Mingyu and Wonwoo, the three and always will be three, Seungcheol, Jeonghan and Jisoo, Jihoon and Soonyoung. They've all got one last year in the school and Junhui thinks that he wants to make it the best, for both himself and his friends.

He's accompanied by Hansol and Seungkwan who, unbeknownst to him, were already going on dates. And when he got to know of their relationship, both of them were smacked on the back of their heads. Junhui sighed dramatically while they rolled their eyes.

"I can't believe you guys never told me!" He clutched his heart, acting hurt.

They got to their class to see almost everyone were the same, except a few who went to different classes (eg. Seokmin and Chan).

One student in particular, though, caught Junhui's eye. He must be new. He didn't look very Korean, every type of Asian had different stronger features and Junhui could guess he was Chinese. Junhui looked down at what the boy was staring at and bingo! It was a Chinese literature book, one of the most difficult in their syllabus. Not even Junhui, the self-proclaimed best in Chinese, could stand reading that book.

"Who's he?" Junhui asked, nodding in the way of the male sitting by the window, alone. Surprisingly, he's the only one willing to sit in the front seat.

"That's Xu Minghao. He's . . . um, new?" Seungkwan didn't know how to describe him, he was about to say something else but he knew better than to judge a book by it's cover.

"What he meant was, he's the only one that wants to actually learn around here." Hansol said.

"Are you implying that  _I_ don't want to?" Junhui asked and smacked Hansol's head.

"Ow! I didn't say that!" He yelled, causing everyone to look their way, even Minghao.

He looked up from the book he was reading, flipping between pages before he was interrupted. The sunlight hitting him in the right places, a soft glow against his skin, his hair turning a shade of gold when exposed to sunlight. When did the sun rise from that direction? Junhui never noticed. He continues to stare at Minghao, his ears were pierced, eyes the most beautiful shade of brown and his hands, fingers were long and thin. He wore his blazer properly over the school uniform. Junhui swears he's never seen anything more heavenly than Minghao.

Everyone would have complained about the blazer 'It's too hot', 'It's too ugly', they'd give all sorts of dumb excuses to get out of wearing it. But Minghao was the only one who wore it. Of course, given that he's a new student and wants to make a good impression. Or maybe Junhui doesn't know him well enough yet to know that maybe he's just like them, won't last through the afternoon without taking the blazer off. Either ways, Junhui liked the way it looked on Minghao, it made him look professional and stunning.

They then made eye contact, Junhui realising he'd been staring for a tad bit too long and decides to look in Hansol's direction, the latter's face smug. Minghao looked back down at the book he was reading.

"The fuck you smirking at, huh?" Junhui raised a hand, pretending to hit Hansol.

"I saw the way you were looking at him." Hansol said and broke out in a smile.

"The way I look at my Boo." He added.

"Stop it, you!" Seungkwan blushed, looking away from his boyfriend.

"Ew." Junhui made gagging noises.

"No, ew you, arse."

They began making their way to their seats but Junhui wanted to sit next to the new student, leaving Hansol and Seungkwan confused because they were already by their originally planned seats. They then moved to sit behind Minghao and Junhui, staring at the back of their heads, watching Junhui introduce himself as he got a small nod and a one word response, 'Minghao'.

"No one's sitting here right?" Junhui asked as the other shook his head.

'Ah, good, great.' He thought as he took a seat.

"My name's Junhui, what's your's?"

"Minghao." He said.

Obviously, he already knew that through his friends but he needed to make sure. He looked at the two behind him as they gave him a thumbs up. He frowned and swatted at their hands. He turned back to face the front but not before looking at Minghao again, the latter reading his literature book. Junhui dedinitely wants to get to know him better. He seems like the quiet type. Probably quite nerdy and would stuck his nose in every book he sees.

Ah! Junhui has forgotten the fact that he introduced himself in Korean instead of Chinese.

" _So, you like literature?_ " He asked, this time in Chinese, causing Minghao to raise his eyebrow.

" _You speak Chinese?_ "

" _I_ am _Chinese_."

" _Good to know that there's someone familiar around._ " Minghao says and offers a little smile.

Junhui is indeed intrigued.

Soon, the conversations in the class died down and so, their classes started. It was a boring morning for everyone except Junhui and the two behind him, constantly whispering sweet nothings to each other. Not to mention, Mingyu and Wonwoo were in the same class, doing the same thing as Hansol and Seungkwan.

Junhui wants to stop stealing glances at Minghao but he can't. He wants to be able to just admire him instead of stealing glances. Is this what it feels like? Only being able to look from afar? Is this how his admirers felt? Minghao was paying his full attention to the teacher with a concentrated look on his face. Junhui found it cute.

"Wen Junhui, if you could stop looking out the window, please." The teacher said, startling him. First of all, he wasn't staring out the window but at Minghao. The teachers have learned to pronounce Junhui's name properly, he'd always correct them and they probably thought that it was easier to just listen to him than to have him nag them about his name.

Minghao looked away from the teacher to Junhui who had a slight blush painted across his cheeks. The latter hears the two behind him snickering.

"Shut your pieholes!" Junhui turned and yell-whispered at them, only to be ignored.

"Pricks." He whispered under his breath.

" _Calm down, Jun._ " Minghao whispered to him and the latter blushing from the name the former had given him. Minghao laid his hand on Junhui's arm, an attempt to calm him down.

_Jun. I like it._

"Ei, Wen Junhui, it's lunch hour." Hansol kicked the back of his chair, earning him a glare from Junhui.

He looked to his right and Minghao was still there.

Perfect.

"Wanna join us?" Junhui asked. Minghao hesitated but nodded after.

"So, how did you end up here?" Hansol asked. They were making their way to the cafeteria.

"Um, my dad's company stationed him here and I was supposed to be homeschooled but I guess mum wanted me to have some friends here."

"Do you understand what everyone is talking about?"

"What do you mean? Like the language?"

"Yeah."

"There was actually someone hired to teach me Korean here. It's not too shabby, is it?"

"Trust me, I was worse at it when I first came here." Junhui said and laughed.

Minghao nodded and smiled.

" _What about you?_ "

" _Me? Well, we moved here because a certain cousin got into trouble._ "

" _If you don't mind me asking, what kind of trouble?_ "

" _He sent out this text literally saying he was in trouble and that he needed financial help and my family being the generous people they are, decided to just move here entirely. Turns out, it was just a hoax to get my family here._ "

" _Interesting. Your family is bizarre._ " Minghao said thoughtfully.

" _Why, thank you._ " Junghui said and laughed.

" _No offense?_ " Minghao gave a suggestive smile.

" _None taken._ " Junhui smiled back.

"So, boys, what'cha talkin' about?" Hansol asked from behind them.

"Nothing of your concern." Junhui smiled sarcastically, switching to Korean so Hansol understood.

"Someone's salty." Seungkwan said, causing Minghao to laugh.

Junhui's heart skipped a beat. Is that supposed to happen?

They took their time in eating, they were getting to know Minghao better.

The topic of favourite books came up and Hansol liked the Star Wars books, Seungkwan groaned at that. He liked poetry, unlike his boyfriend.

"So, have you seen Addicted?" Minghao asked, casually. Junhui almost choked on his food.

"What?"

"Addicted." Minghao repeated once again.

"What's that?" Both Hansol and Seungkwan had no idea what Minghao meant and looked at Junhui.

"Uh, you guys don't have to know." Junhui's face was red.

" _So, you've seen it, huh?_ " Minghao asked, continuing their conversation in Chinese.

Junhui turned even redder, if that was possible.

" _No worries, I've only read the books, so I don't know what Gu Hai and Bai Luoyin really look like nor do I know what they've done._ " Minghao said, causing Junhui to spit out his drink which was supposed to help him stop choking from earlier, earning odd looks from Hansol and Seungkwan.

" _Oh, lord. Save me._ " Junhui silently prayed. By then, Hansol and Seungkwan were already in their own world, ignoring the other pair.

" _So, Jun, tell me, what have they done in the show, huh?_ " No one has ever used hushed tones with Junhui before, considering how he would probably repeat their question 10 times louder. And Minghao is the only one who hasn't had Junhui repeating his question. He knows that they're not the only Chinese speaking students in the school.

" _N-nothing, Minghao. Nothing. They did absolutely nothing._ " His face was even redder than before.

" _Liar, they did more than nothing._ " Minghao smirked.

" _You said you haven't seen it._ "

" _I lied._ " Minghao shrugged, spoke like normal again and acted as if the conversation about Addicted never even happened.

"You guys done?" Seungkwan asked them, he was ready to toss his leftovers and it was almost time for the next period anyways.

For some reason, girls would still squeal every time Junhui walked past them even though he'd already announce that he was already taken by someone outside of school. That someone happens to be nobody because no one would have fit Junhui's expensive tastes. Except maybe Minghao.

"Hey." The girls purred when Jun walked past them, he smiled back politely.

He felt Minghao interlocking their fingers and bringing their hands up so that it was visible to the girls. Minghao was smirking at them all the while. They scoffed and went back into their class.

"Uh . . . Minghao?"

"You looked like you needed them off your back." Minghao said and smiled, still not letting go. Junhui liked how his hand felt against his. His hand was soft, his nails were properly trimmed and Junhui wanted to kiss them.

He realised that they were at least 2 classes away from where the girls were and their hands were still interlocked, he blushed. No one has made Junhui feel like this, until now.

"Oh . . . Junhui, are you sick?" Seungkwan brought a hand up to feel his forehead, face full of concern and Junhui's face was indeed warm.

"He looks sick to me." Hansol said.

"Love sick!" He added.

"Shut the fuck up, Choi." Junhui grumbled.

" _Are you?_ " Minghao asked.

"No." Junhui answered but in Korean.

"You know, even if I don't understand your question, it's definitely a yes, Minghao." Seungkwan said.

"Kwan, I won't hesitate to drop kick you all the way to the fucking gym." Jun warned.

"You're not kicking anyone." Hansol said with the same tone.

"Can we just get to class?" Minghao asked, untwining their fingers, Junhui almost whined at the loss of the warmth. Almost.

They slowly trudged back to class and the next lesson was PE. Honestly, who set the timetable? Who puts PE right after lunch?

Also, everyone was shamelessly changing in their classes except a few of them who actually had the courtesy to go to the bathroom to change.

"Ah, finally. Out of that dumb blazer." Junhui said, causing Minghao to snort.

"What? As if you could stand that blazer." Junhui rolled his eyes at Minghao but smiled.

"Wen Junhui and Xu . . . Minghao! You two set up the gym today." Their PE teacher called out.

They were playing volleyball today, everyone's favourite. The teacher was still teaching them the proper techniques in class, eventhough they play it for almost every PE class they had.

The two boys silently made their way to the gym. The net was all tangled up in the middle of the gym when they got there but other than that, someone had to go retrieve the balls from the store room, all the way on the other side of the gym. Minghao volunteered to pick them up, leaving Junhui with the mess of a net.

And Junhui being the klutz he is, somehow got trapped under the net while trying to untangle it.

" _What the-?_ " Minghao tried to stiffle his laughter as he made his way over to Junhui. He looked like a lost puppy under the net.

" _Help?_ " Junhui pleaded.

Minghao's got the net almost completely off Junhui and he's wondering how the fuck he got into this mess when all he needed to do was pull the two ends away from each other and put them on opposite sides of the gym. But he damn right looked adorable and lost all at once.

Minghao couldn't help himself, he kissed Junhui through the net, the latter's eyes going wide. Minghao pulled away, this time Junhui actually let out a whine, from the loss of those mint-tasting lips.

"Hold on, Jun." Minghao tried untangling Junhui from the net, barely succeeding from the amount of times Junhui tried to stick his arms out at Minghao.

After getting the net off him, almost immediately Minghao was pulled into another kiss, Junhui was just being daring now. Before they could do anything more, they heard a shriek.

"Hansol!" They heard a bewildered Seungkwan yell.

Seungkwan pulled the poor boy along, the latter almost falling at least thrice.

"Jesus, slow down, Boo."

"I told you! It'd be by today!"

"Damn it!"

"My hundred dollars, please." Seungkwan batted his eyelashes, holding his hands out as Hansol fished for the money.

"You guys made a bet?" Junhui asked, confused.

"You guys made out?" Seungkwan sassed back.

"Now, Boo, hush. Let them do what they have to." Hansol said, pulling his boyfriend out of the gym.

"So, what do you think of the title boyfriend, huh?" Minghao asked, Junhui blushed.

Minghao held onto Junhui by the waist and pulled him closer, connecting their lips in a soft kiss.

"I like it, HaoHao." Junhui said and smiled.

"Oh my god! They're already on a nickname basis!" They hear a voice coming from underneath the bleachers.

"Seungkwan!"


End file.
